Of Blood and Gold
by Pyro Venus
Summary: Rei, leader of a Vampire clan, steals away Minako in the middle of the night. What will happen? Trust me, the story's better than my lame summary...


Of Blood and Gold By Pyro Venus  
  
A/N: Hey everybody, this is PV. Welcome to my newest fic, 'Of Blood And Gold'. This is an AU fic, where there are no Sailor Senshi, and Minako Aino is your ordinary Japanese schoolgirl. Well, don't want to fill you in about much in the fic, so I'll just tell you a few more things.  
  
1~ Rei is referred to as 'Ruby', and Ami is referred to as 'Aquamarine' or 'Aqua'  
  
2~ The setting will take place in various locations, which I will inform you about during each and every time switch.  
  
3~ Yes, this IS a shoujo-ai fic with Rei and Minako, and Rei and some other people... (no, Rei is not a slut, but...well, you'll see)  
  
Have a nice day and keep on reading if you want to find out more! Ja ne! Oh, and I'd like to thank my beta Balti!!! THANKYOU!!! This fic couldn't have been created without you!  
  
~PV~  
  
Prologue: A simple nightmare  
  
Tokyo, present day  
  
She sat, perched and balanced upon a dusty, cream-colored sill as if it were the most intriguing place in existence. Her dark ebony locks swirled about in the moonlit breeze, mingling with the crimson streaks in her hair to make them seem an already unnatural blood red as she observed the room laid out before her. Blinking a dark purple eye so as to get used to the sudden darkness, she raised an eyebrow at the... Pinkness of her next victim's bedroom.  
  
Everything was so...innocent.  
  
Her lips, colored as if blood had been smeared upon them perfectly, curled upward in a uniquely seductive smile. This was going to prove to be quite interesting, indeed.  
  
Her victim lay beneath a sugar-pink comforter, blonde hair flowing loose and freely about the bedspread, deep blue eyes closed in a deep sleep. The poor girl knew naught what this night time visitor would do.  
  
Glancing around the room and trying not to puke at the definite over- use of all tones of pink possible, she surveyed the young woman's belongings. She liked to get a feel for what her victim liked before striking.  
  
Desk: Nothing of immediate interest there. A few loose-leaf papers of Algebra, a picture of her victim standing with... a person.  
  
Now this interested her. The victim, flowing blonde odangoes on either side of her head, happened to be standing next to one of the most beautiful young women she had ever seen.  
  
Ruby gazed at the photograph, almost as if it were a drink that she could ingest, trying to imagine what the mod had been like when the picture had been taken. The girl with the victim was absolutely DELICIOUS. Long, golden hair, much like the victim's own, was held in place by a satiny crimson bow. But, unlike the victim, her eyes held a sort of intellect. The likes of which Ruby had never before seen in such a young woman.  
  
Her sapphire eyes completely captivated Ruby within their mystifying realms. Hurt, love, friendship, happiness were all reflected within those glistening orbs. And that was only the beginning.  
  
This girl was trimmer than the victim, her luscious body showing more skin than any lower-class schoolgirl could ever dare to show. A pair of neon orange biking shorts hugged the girl's hourglass-hips, and a deep midnight-blue halter top barely left anything to Ruby's imagination. The girl's erect nipples poked from the thin fabric, not so any mortal could notice, of course.  
  
Nearly salivating upon her perch, Ruby reluctantly turned to her victim, not showing nearly as much interest as she had towards the picture, but still intent of making this girl hers.  
  
And so the midnight ritual began, Ruby thought as she leapt gracefully into the room.  
  
The victim barely stirred as she sauntered to the bed, her plum- colored eyes tracing each curve of the blonde's body through the pink-and- white bedding, licking her lips and savoring the time to come.  
  
The victim stirred the slightest, and Ruby's senses suddenly heightened. Ruby was aware of the woman's heartbeat, the warm, sweet blood coursing throughout her body... The blood she couldn't wait to sample. Ruby didn't wait, for, as soon as the blonde young woman moved again, she was there, stroking the pale satiny cheek of the deeply slumbering victim.  
  
Ruby's lips met bright, pink, sugary tasting ones of her victim without so much as a second thought, and, almost instantly, the girl's cobalt eyes flew wide open. Blocking the scream, Ruby cleverly slipped her tongue into the girl's mouth, and soon the yell of fear was nothing but a moan of desire.  
  
Ruby's eyes twinkled with an inner darkness as she began to peel the sheets from the young woman's curvaceous figure, working her left hand downward, where it met the hem of the victim's nightdress.  
  
She removed her lips from those of the girl's and whispered huskily "Did you enjoy that?"  
  
The girl, obviously confused out of her wits, just stared. "Y-y- you...-w-who..."  
  
"Honey," Ruby said savagely, "I own you."  
  
And with that, she struck, her fangs piercing the young woman's soft flesh in an instant.  
  
The girl would have cried out, had it not been for Ruby's sweet kiss as what she would like to think of as the 'testing' ended.  
  
"I'll come back for more..." Whispered Ruby, although she wasn't so sure that she would be back. 


End file.
